The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicle assembly techniques, and more particularly to techniques for installing roof assemblies to vehicles.
It is known in the manufacture of automotive vehicles to define a roof opening in the vehicle by opposing lateral headers and adjoining laterally spaced roof rails. A stamped metal roof, or molded plastic panel is thereafter seated in the opening and attached to the vehicle with suitable adhesive and fasteners. The interior structural features are concealed with a headliner, which typically is a contoured multi-layer molded construction of fabric, foam, paper, and the like. Headliners are relatively rigid and typically have an outer peripheral edge that is larger in dimension than the roof opening through which it would be desirable to insert the headliner. It is common to mount a plurality of components to a headliner, such as lights, grab bars, mirrors or the like.
It is known to mount automotive roof panels to vehicle frames prior to installation of headliners. The headliner is then brought through a vehicle windshield opening or rear window opening, often necessitating the presence of a person in the vehicle for a substantial portion of the assembly operation.
At least one previous known attempt to facilitate installation of roof assemblies typically has involved steps that, upon installation, leave visible creases, pleats or folds in the headliner.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved method for the installation of automotive roof assemblies in automotive vehicles, particularly one that would enable headliner component installation prior to attachment of a roof panel to a vehicle. It would also be desirable to install a roof assembly by dropping the assembly through a roof opening without interference from the structure defining the roof opening, and in a manner that results in an aesthetically pleasing headliner.
The needs in the art are met by the method of the present invention, pursuant to which a structure is provided defining a roof opening in a vehicle. A headliner is provided having a first configuration that is larger in dimension than the roof opening and having a free peripheral edge. Many components are installed onto the headliner, and the headliner is secured to a roof panel at a central portion of the headliner for forming a roof assembly. The headliner is deformed to a second configuration for displacing the free peripheral edge, and a restraining device is provided for maintaining the headliner in the second configuration. While maintaining the headliner in the second configuration with the restraining device, the roof assembly is installed onto the vehicle by placement of the headliner through the roof opening. The restraining device is removed and the headliner is permitted to return toward its first configuration. The free peripheral edge is attached to the vehicle for concealing the structure defining the roof opening.